Birth Of Fire- Chapter 3
by AnimeGirlForever1
Summary: I wonder what will happen next...READ TO FIND OUT! let me go if I should keep going sorry the chapters are so short now


**Birth of Fire-Chapter 3**

Ashley would sigh once more as Bakura would then look at her.

"**Quit sighing girl, you will be with me now and you will do whatever I say, you got that!?" **

Ashley looked at him with a glare, as if to say **'over my dead body will I ever listen to you!' **

Bakura noticed her eyes and read the expression on her face then he growled at her. **"Girl, you WILL listen to me or you will be killed, and no more going to see that stupid Pharaoh unless I say so, you can see your 'sisters' as you say that they are, but don't you go ANYWHERE near that palace, you got that girl!? If I catch you going ANYWHERE near that place, you're dead, whether my wife or not!" **

Ashley nodded as she was still allowed to see her sisters but not any of the Pharaoh's servants or the Pharaoh in general, but she knew now she was not able to go near the palace, even though her sisters June and Akina lived there.

"**Wait…Bakura my sisters LIVE at the palace!" **

She said angrily towards the Thief King as she had an attitude towards him now.  
**"Well then….I guess you will not be seeing them any time soon my dear Ashley…but if I catch you disobeying me, I will kill you with no exceptions or hesitations" **

Bakura replied with a smirk as Ashley nodded.

Eshe and Akina finally managed to kill the two men that came at them, but then more and more just came at them, trying to distract them from rescuing Ashley knowing that if they disobeyed Bakura, the soldiers would die anyhow.

"**There's too many of them Akina!" **

Replied Eshe as Akina didn't put her guard down or take her eyes off of the soldiers that were currently trying to kill them.  
**"We mustn't put our guard down Eshe, who knows what could happen if we did that!" **

Akina replied trying to distract them so that she could go in and rescue Ashley. Meanwhile Bakura pulled out what seemed to be a white dress.  
**"Put this on."  
**Replied Bakura as Ashley just stared at it for a moment then grabbed the dress.  
**'Maybe I shouldn't do this….Akina and Eshe are out there…and if I tell them I'm marrying Bakura who knows what they or the Pharaoh himself will think…' **

Ashley thought to herself as she continued to look at the white dress in her hands, Bakura was watching her wondering what she was up to, and also wondering what she was thinking.  
**"well Ashley, put it on, or have you changed your mind and would rather be killed!?"  
**Ashley glared at Bakura.  
**"I changed my mind, I would rather be killed than marry you Bakura and there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting back to the palace!"**

Bakura glared at her with a smirk on his face and drew his sword.

"**very well then my dear, if it is death you wish for then it is death you shall get!"**

Akina drew her sword as Eshe called forth her sprit kai, The Alliance Magician as they heard Bakura tell Ashley this.  
**"Hold on right there Thief! You let her go right now!"**

Akina said to him as her and Eshe finally killed most of the soldiers as the others had run away because they didn't want to die as Ashley dropped the dress and ran out to see her sister and her friend Eshe from the palace.

"**Ashley! Are you alright!? Bakura didn't hurt you did he!?" **

Akina said with worry as Ashley ran into her sisters arms.

"**No Akina he didn't, what he did try to do was force me to marry him…"**

Akina glared at Bakura as he came out of the hut he had been in and Eshe was standing by Alliance Magician.  
**"you stay away from Ashley…." **

Eshe said as she looked at Alliance Magician and nodded, ordering an attack to Bakura from her spirit kai as Akina then looked at Ashley and put her on the horse she had been riding on. Bakura smirked and called forth Diabound, as he also called forth an attack as well.

"**Diabound! Attack!"  
**Bakura smirked as he yelled this as Akina began to glow putting a shield around her and Ashley along with Eshe. Atem was out on the balcony as he seemed worried.  
**'They've been gone quite a while….'  
**Atem thought to himself as June then walked up as she saw his expression changed to worried as her expression looked at his, seeming worried as well.  
**"whats wrong Pharaoh…?"**

June then would ask Atem as Atem then looked at June.

"**I am worried about Akina, Eshe, and Ashley…they have not returned." **

June looked back at Atem her expression turned from worried to serious.

"**They will return…don't worry anymore Pharaoh they will be alright…"**

Akina looked at Eshe as she nodded and used Alliance Magician to attack Bakura directly. Bakura disappeared for a while after this as they went back to the palace.  
Atem then walked with June from the balcony to them.  
**"I'm glad you are alright you three, now, it has been a long day, go and get some rest"**

Akina looked at June, Eshe, Ashley and Atem.  
**"I will watch overnight…you all should get some sleep…" **

Atem then looked at Akina and shook his head at her.  
**"Nothing will happen Akina, now all of you get some rest, you are dismissed"**

Akina sighed nodding as she looked at Atem as it had been getting late as they all went to get some rest as Bakura was just relaxing beginning to recover from this serious, fatal injury.


End file.
